The improvement more particularly relates to a pattern yarn feed device in a knitting machine in which one or more selected knitting needles of a plurality of knitting needles disposed in a closely spaced relationship are fed with a pattern-yarn so as to form patterns on a ground weave being formed in a closely spaced relationship or without any space therebetween.